


FANBOY

by Radler614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is all of us tbh, Fanboy! Baekhyun, Idol! Chanyeol, M/M, Other ships are to be added as chapters are updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radler614/pseuds/Radler614
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is Park Chanyeol's #1 fan





	FANBOY

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this tbh but anyway I hope you enjoy this. A round of thanks to Hunloey, my dear dear beta <333

Park Chanyeol was the embodiment of perfect. Even under the glare of studio lights he still manages to look as handsome as ever. With his stunning good looks, undeniable charisma and his deep singing voice, he took the Korean entertainment industry by storm when he debuted five years ago.

He and his group EXO started off like every other boy group, with lots of training and hard work, now they’re here, starring on their own dramas and still flourishing as one of the best boy groups in Korea.

********************************************************************************************************************************  
Byun Baekhyun watched Park Chanyeol’s interview with interest and, as his bestfriend Kim Jongdae would tell him, with gross heart eyes. He’s been following Chanyeol’s career ever since he first heard their debut song five years ago and has been smitten with him ever since. He doesn’t really know what drew him to the giant, maybe it was his dashing good looks or his manly aura, or maybe it was his voice that sends shivers down Baekhyun’s back. The only thing that Baekhyun knows for sure is that, the giant never fails to make him smile.

Kim Jongdae sighs as he spies his bestfriend intently focused on whetever Chanyeol related thing he’s watching. He wasn’t kidding when he told his bestfriend a few years back that whenever Baekhyun watched Chanyeol, his eyes would soften and he could practically see them turn into hearts. Today was no different. He glanced at his watch and bristled. “Byun Baekhyun its getting late!”

Baekhyun barely glances at him before throwing a pillow straight to his face. “Yah let me be!”

Jongdae approaches his bestfriend, still weary of projectile items, Baekhyun tends to just throw him anything he has at arms length when he dares to disturb him from Chanyeol-ing. “My god Baek don’t you get tired of fanboying over Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun glares at him and gestures with his hands at Chanyeol’s smiling face at the screen. He looked like he was busting a new dance move with how much his hands were moving around. “Never. Look at him Dae! Have you honestly seen a more perfect human being than Park Chanyeol?”

“But his ears-”

Baekhyun threw a book in his general direction this time and he was forced to duck to avoid getting hit. The book hit one of the walls and fell on the floor with a soft thud. He glances at the book disapprovingly and then stares at his bestfriend who was pointing at him with his small hands looking like a rabid puppy. “DO NOT GET ME STARTED KIM JONGDAE, HIS ELVISH EARS ARE ADORABLE FIGHT ME!”

Jongdae raises his hands in surrender,he knew better than to fight with Baekhyun. 

He contemplated letting Baekhyun be, but another glance at his watch told him that they really needed to go or they would be late for work.

He nudges Baekhyun and the puppy looks at him with irritated eyes. “What is it this time Jongdae? If this is about Chanyeol’s ears I swear to god I will kick you out of this apartment.”

Jongdae just shook his head and flashes Baekhyun the time. They had ten minutes left before work started and they couldn’t afford to be late. Baekhyun’s eyes widened comically and he scrambles to get ready running around the room to put everything he needed in his bag. “Why didn’t you tell me Dae!” 

Jongdae scowls at him as he watches Baekhyun try to fit his laptop in his already bursting bag. “I tried but you either shoo me away or throw things to my face.”

Baekhyun smiles innocently not looking the least bit guilty that Jongdae had to endure having things thrown at him all morning. He swears he was already ready to leave an hour before, fully intending to start his day bright and early at the school that he and Jongdae works at but when he opened the television, Chanyeol’s face greeted him and he got distracted by Chanyeol’s annoyingly handsome forehead.

Chanyeol takes a lot of his time okay.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************

Baekhyun was seated in front of Minhyung who looked as if he was trying not to fidget under his teacher’s watchful eye. “Minhyung-ah congratulations”

Minhyung peeks at Baekhyun from under his fringe with large eyes while he hands him his papers. “You’re finally getting the hang of school.” 

Minhyung smiled at his favorite teacher and shyly offered him his arm for Baekhyun to stamp a star on. Baekhyun laughs at Minhyung and inwardly coos at how cute the little boy was being. Minhyung was very shy when he arrived for the first day of school a few weeks ago. He was dropped off by a man, who Baekhyun later learned was his caretaker, and wouldn’t let go of the man’s legs. Baekhyun was glad to see his tear-filled eyes replaced by smiles when he started warming up to the other kids. 

Baekhyun patted Minhyung’s head and told him to go play with his friends, to which the boy eagerly complied with, practically jumping off his chair and running to where his new friends were waiting for him.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************

Baekhyun was starving and Jongdae was nowhere to be seen. He forgot to bring his lunch in his haste to get ready this morning and he’s sure that Jongdae has some extra packed for him because he knows how forgetful Baeknhyun can be. 

Jongdae finally walks in five minutes later only to be assaulted by Baekhyun and his puppy dog eyes. He wordlessly hands Baekhyun an extra bag of lunch and flops down to the chair next to him. “Baek how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not your maid."

Baekhyun looks at him with a spoonful of rice in his mouth. “But you’re my bestfriend.”

Jongdae sighs for the nth time that day and not for the first time reevaluates his choice in friends. 

They banter lightly as they eat when Baekhyun suddenly stops shoving spoonfuls of rice in his mouth and looks at Jongdae. “Hey Dae, do you have anything you wish for?”

Jongdae has also stopped eating at this point and looks at his bestfriends wistful face. He knew Baekhyun was growing tired of his mundane life, Jongdae couldn’t actually care less, but Baekhyun was always the dreamer between the two of them. “Everyone wishes for something Baek.”

Baekhyun nods at his vague answer and then looks at his chopsticks, deep in thought, about wishes or about the chopsticks, Jongdae doesn’t really know. And then he speaks slowly. “I mean, you’re right, but I don’t actually wish for something in particular. All I I want is to have that jaw-dropping moment.”

Jongdae knows his bestfriend all too well by now to know to answer this. “Like what? Chanyeol showing up at your doorstep and confessing his undying love for you?”

Baekhyun looks at him with a playful glint in his droopy eyes. “Well…”

Jongdae groans. He should have known. “Come on Dae. I’m not wishing for Chanyeol to show up at my doorstep but a loving friend gifting me his standee would be very much appreciated.”

Jongdae shoves him in his seat. “Don’t push it Baek”

Thankfully, not a few minutes later, Minseok shows up to save Jongdae from Baekhyun’s whines about a damn standee. 

Baekhyun is now left with the painful task of watching Jongdae and Minseok dance around each other like love sick teenagers. He eventually gets tired of watching their poor excuse of flirting and found himself liking the idea of Chanyeol showing up at his doorstep to confess his undying love.

He thinks its really sad that Jongdae and Minseok can’t tell that they’re obviously so smitten for each other. But then, he thinks that its sadder that the reason he hasn’t been in the dating scene for a while is because he’s been pining for a man who is adored by everyone and probably would never notice him in his sea of admiring fans.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know but the ideas for this story usually only come to me when I'm on my way home and have absolutely no place to write on so I don't know how often I can update but I'll try my best


End file.
